It's a wolf life
by cookiebird99
Summary: Her story goes on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The more I think about that day, the more I try to figure out who my father is and why he left. The little information I got still lingering in my head. He had my eyes, hair color, was kind, long hair, and had some big secret.

"Emma, this is your last call! Come down to go to school, now!" my mom yelled from the stair well disturbing my thoughts. Without a reply I swiftly slip on some clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair all in 2 minutes. Quickly, I ran down the stairs as fast as my long legs could take me.

"Well that was fast, here I packed you a muffin and some orange juice to go." My mom said and pushed me straight out the door where I met face to face with the open door to the big bright school bus pulled up at the corner of my block.

Quickly, I try to catch up with what's soon to be driving away yellow school bus. Faster and faster I run to catch up. I felt like I was in another one of my dreams. My first dream to be exact; I was running faster than a speeding bullet. But I wasn't running alone, I was running with other wolves to. I was the fastest though, all the way in the front of all those wolves. Kind of like the alpha wolf, the head of the pack.

In what felt like a second, I was already at the steps of the bus. When I climbed on board the bus, I could see my best friend (also only friend) Xavier, all the way in the back with his light brown hair shimmering from the sun's rays smiling and waving for me to come sit next to him.

"Emma!" he yells across the aisle as if we haven't seen each other in years. I quickly walk though, red face with embarrassment. Swiftly take my seat.

"So, what's new with you?" Xavier asks me as soon as I sit down in my seat.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure…" I began to say when I saw someone watching me from across the street. All I saw was a glimpse of him than he was gone not disappear gone but he ran quickly like superman chasing a bad guy fast.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked with concern.

"I thought I saw someone watching me from across the street. The funny thing is he kind of looked like how my mom described my dad." I said shaking my head with shock and disbelief.

"Do you think it's him?" What is this Xavier's day to ask questions! Gosh.

"No, maybe I am just so anxious to know who he is; I am taking guys from the street and portray him as my father."

"Well, why don't you take your mind off that, and let us make fun of Beth and her stalkers, opps I meant crew." Xavier said knowing that would cheer me up. I hated Beth and how she thinks she was so cool and better than everyone else. She and her crew (also known by me and Xavier her stalkers) always walk around wearing the same colors every single day. Always matching, always thinking they were flawless. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hello Emma and Xavier. What are you guys up to, busy being ugly?" Beth said with a sinister laugh as if it was funny, and tagging along with the stupid joke was her stalkers. Thank goodness they left, because she had said one more thing I would have punched her until she cried, even till she bleed. Oddly once more like this morning my body started to heat up when she walked by us, but when she left, I cooled down. I should really get that checked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The more I think about that day, the more I try to figure out who my father is and why he left. The little information I got still lingering in my head. He had my eyes, hair color, was kind, long hair, and had some big secret.

"Emma, this is your last call! Come down to go to school, now!" my mom yelled from the stair well disturbing my thoughts. Without a reply I swiftly slip on some clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair all in 2 minutes. Quickly, I ran down the stairs as fast as my long legs could take me.

"Well that was fast, here I packed you a muffin and some orange juice to go." My mom said and pushed me straight out the door where I met face to face with the open door to the big bright school bus pulled up at the corner of my block.

Quickly, I try to catch up with what's soon to be driving away yellow school bus. Faster and faster I run to catch up. I felt like I was in another one of my dreams. My first dream to be exact; I was running faster than a speeding bullet. But I wasn't running alone, I was running with other wolves to. I was the fastest though, all the way in the front of all those wolves. Kind of like the alpha wolf, the head of the pack.

In what felt like a second, I was already at the steps of the bus. When I climbed on board the bus, I could see my best friend (also only friend) Xavier, all the way in the back with his light brown hair shimmering from the sun's rays smiling and waving for me to come sit next to him.

"Emma!" he yells across the aisle as if we haven't seen each other in years. I quickly walk though, red face with embarrassment. Swiftly take my seat.

"So, what's new with you?" Xavier asks me as soon as I sit down in my seat.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure…" I began to say when I saw someone watching me from across the street. All I saw was a glimpse of him than he was gone not disappear gone but he ran quickly like superman chasing a bad guy fast.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked with concern.

"I thought I saw someone watching me from across the street. The funny thing is he kind of looked like how my mom described my dad." I said shaking my head with shock and disbelief.

"Do you think it's him?" What is this Xavier's day to ask questions! Gosh.

"No, maybe I am just so anxious to know who he is; I am taking guys from the street and portray him as my father."

"Well, why don't you take your mind off that, and let us make fun of Beth and her stalkers, opps I meant crew." Xavier said knowing that would cheer me up. I hated Beth and how she thinks she was so cool and better than everyone else. She and her crew (also known by me and Xavier her stalkers) always walk around wearing the same colors every single day. Always matching, always thinking they were flawless. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hello Emma and Xavier. What are you guys up to, busy being ugly?" Beth said with a sinister laugh as if it was funny, and tagging along with the stupid joke was her stalkers. Thank goodness they left, because she had said one more thing I would have punched her until she cried, even till she bleed. Oddly once more like this morning my body started to heat up when she walked by us, but when she left, I cooled down. I should really get that checked.


End file.
